


it's ok

by a_fellow_person



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I also didn't edit this so my bad, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Soft Hockey Boys, not my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fellow_person/pseuds/a_fellow_person
Summary: There's a storm and Leo and Finn aren't home, but they get there and then everything's ok.
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	it's ok

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> These characters belong to @Lumosinlove  
> This is technically my first fic, so I hope you like it :)

“Finn?”

“Lo? What’s wrong?” Logan’s voice sounded small and scared even through his phone. 

Leo looked over. “What happened?” he mouthed. Finn just shook his head.

Logan’s voice came through the phone again.

“Storm.”

“Oh, baby. We’ll be right home. We’re just leaving now” Finn replied, as he grabbed a bag from Leo. Leo grabbed the other two bags and they started walking to the exit. 

They had gone out to grab a few groceries, while Logan chose to stay home and watch more of his show. 

“Can you just talk?” Logan asked, hoping for a distraction from the flash of lightning.

“Yeah, yeah of course. We got that-”

He was cut off by an “Oh” from Leo, having finally reached the door and seeing the sky dark from it being late and the heavy rain outside. At least they had found parking close to the store. 

“Lo, hold on one sec we gotta get to the car real quick,” Finn said with a look to Leo who pulled the keys out of his pocket. He opened the door and they both ran out trying to stay as dry as possible. Leo unlocked the car and they both hopped in, throwing the groceries into the seats behind them. 

Finn shivered and moved his phone to put Logan on speaker, while Leo started the car. 

“Ok, I got you on speaker” Finn said, reaching to turn the heat on. 

“Hey sweetheart, you okay?” Leo said softly while he pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Mhm” Logan hummed. 

They all jumped at a loud crack of thunder from outside. It was followed by a whimper and quick breathing coming from Finn’s phone.

“Hey, hey, Lo. It’s okay,” Finn said. “We’re almost home, I promise.”

“Mhm. Just try to breath. Listen to my voice and try to slow down your breathing, ok?” said Leo. “Just in and out, as slow as you can.”

They heard him start to take a few shaky deep breaths.

“You’re ok, babe,” Finn continued. “We got that cereal you like. The weird sweet one with all those marshmallows.”

Logan’s breathing was getting close to normal now. Luckily the grocery store was really close and they were almost home. 

“Yeah, and we got some more flour and bananas so I can make banana bread later this week.” Leo said, knowing that Logan loved it. 

Logan hummed. Leo parked the car in their spot and he and FInn turned around to grab the bags. Finn turned off speaker and held his phone up to his ear. They got out of the car and walked into the building as quickly as possible. 

“Are you here?” Logan asked, having heard them close the doors. 

“Yeah, we’re just downstairs, ok? We’ll be up in a second” Finn replied. They got into the elevator and Finn looked over to Leo. He smiled at how soaked he was. 

“What?” Leo said, smiling back. 

“You are drenched”

Leo scoffed, “So are you.” They laughed.

“Lo, how are you doing?” Finn asked. 

“‘M okay. It’s not that bad anym-” He was cut off by a low rumble of thunder. The door to the elevator opened and Leo and Finn got out and started rushing down the hall.

“One sec, Lo, we’re right outside.” By the time Finn got there Leo had just gotten the door open. They stepped inside and put the bags down, while Finn closed the door and ended the phone call. 

“Logan?” Leo called out as they kicked their shoes off and dropped their (luckily waterproof) jackets. They turned out of the hallway and into the living room. 

“Oh, baby,” Finn said. Logan was curled in a ball on the couch hiding under a blanket to try to avoid the noise. They crouched on the floor in front of his shaking figure and Leo pulled back the blanket gently. 

Logan’s tear-stained face looked up them both. “Knut?”

“Hey Lo” Leo replied, gently grabbing his face in his hands and wiping away any tears with his thumbs.

“Shit, one sec we got milk” Finn got up and went to put things in the fridge. Logan pulled on Leo’s arm dragging his attention back. 

“Oh,” Leo said and climbed on the couch across from him. Leo laid on his back against the armrest and held out his arms. “C’mere.” Logan crawled over with his blanket and cuddled himself against Leo’s chest.

“You’re all wet,” Logan mumbled, already starting to calm down. 

“Yeah” 

“I’ll keep you warm” Leo smiled and held him a little tighter with one arm while carding his other hand through Logan’s hair. 

Finn walked out of their bedroom after changing into dry clothes and smiled softly at them. 

“You okay, Lo?” he asked walking over to rub Logan’s back.

“Mhm” he said, not moving.

Leo looked over to the window. “Looks like just rain now”

“Can we go to bed so we can all fit? Also, Leo’s gotta change. We don’t want him sick” Finn said. 

“Ok” Logan said, grabbing Finn’s hand as he slowly got up. When he was standing, FInn pulled him into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“C’mon.” Leo had gotten up and they all walked over to their room. Finn plopped on the bed and gently pulled Logan in next to him. They cuddled up together under the blankets, and Leo smiled as he pulled on dry pajamas. He climbed into bed on Logan’s left and threw his arm around them both. Finn rested his chin on top of Logan’s head and looked over at Leo with a soft smile. Leo smiled back and gave him a soft kiss before placing a kiss on the back of Logan’s neck. Logan hummed in response and Finn kissed the top of his head. 

“Thank you, mes amours” Logan said, completely at peace now that the rain was slowing and he was safely in their arms.

“Love you, Lo”

“Mhm, so much”


End file.
